Tuez le messager
by LoulouWatson
Summary: Sherlock, John et sa fille Rose enquêtent sur la mort d'un coursier à vélo. Ce dernier a délibérément été renversé pour être empêché de livrer un certain paquet, dont le contenu est susceptible de faire libérer de prison un individu condamné à tort. Le détective remarque que cette affaire semble liée à une autre sur laquelle Lestrade avait enquêté quelque dix ans plus tôt...
1. Lucy is in the sky with diamonds

**Tuez le messager**

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un ancien O.C que je remets en scène et j'espère qu'il vous plaira : c'est Rose, la fille de John. Alors oui, dans ce chapitre, je n'explique pas trop qui elle est et ne mets pas trop sur le devant de la scène Sherlock, mais tout va à point qui s'est attendre;)

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède (hélas) pas les droits de la série Sherlock et n'est en aucun cas payée pour écrire**

Petite info ! Les titres de mes chapitres non aucun rapport avec le chapitre en lui-même, c'est simplement le nom d'une musique que j'adore en ce moment (ici, Lucy is in the sky with diamonds de The Beatles *-*)

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

Sherlock Holmes n'est pas du genre à se réveiller tôt. En effet, quand il n'est pas dans une période de transe lors d'une enquête, il tire dans les murs, réalise de drôles d'expériences et -dieu merci- dort. C'est pourquoi, je suis surprise de le voir aujourd'hui attablé (et habillé) à 8 heures du matin seulement. Mon père, John, est à côté de lui, en train de se servir une tasse de thé.

« 'Jour Papa.

-Bonjour ma Rose.

-Hey Sherlock.

-Mmm...

-Me réponds pas, ça va te tuer. »

Je prends une tasse dans la cuisine, et commence à tartiner de la confiture sur mon pain. Après quelques minutes de silence simplement perturbé par le bruissement des pages de journaux, des pas dans les escaliers se font entendre et je vois notre ami l'inspecteur Lestrade apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Le mal est déjà fait Gavin.

-Greg.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu pour vous excuser alors allez à l'essentiel.

-Il y a eu un meurtre à Bayswater Road.

-Très bien. Nous allons suivre votre voiture. »

Le « nous » englobait mon père et moi. Car en effet, j'avais été prise un mois plus tôt en tant que consultante pour la police : statut qui m'a été – j'en suis sûre – acheté par Mycroft.

Je me lève, prends une tartine et me dépêche de suivre les trois hommes.

En bas de Baker Street, j'aperçois une autre agent de police, Sally Donovan. Dès notre première rencontre, elle et moi savions que nous n'étions pas faites pour être amies, et cela se vérifie encore à présent puisque notre bonjour se réduit à un signe de tête.

Sherlock ne daigne même pas à la regarder, fait un signe à un taxi, et décide dans un élan de galanterie...de monter en premier.

Dans le véhicule, personne n'émet un son. Je profite de ces instants avant la tempête qu'est la scène de crime pour entreprendre mon rituel habituel : quelques instants de prière pour la famille de la victime ainsi qu'une pensée pour la personne qui m'a quitté dix ans auparavant , ma mère.

Après cela, je peux enfin entrer pleinement dans l'enquête. Nous nous arrêtons finalement à Bayswater Road et lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je distingue trois voitures de police garées et la corde de sécurité installée. Sur le chemin vers le cadavre, nous croisons Anderson, le double masculin de Sally.

« Je vous prierai le taré de ne pas laisser vos empreintes partout sur cette scène de crime. »

J'ai très souvent envie de le frapper quand il traite Sherlock de taré. Ma meilleure amie Molly Hooper, dit que c'est l'amour qui me pousse à faire cela mais je pense plus que c'est un sentiment amical de protection qui me pousse à vouloir tuer les gens qui le critique.

Bon, soyons très clair dès maintenant : je suis amoureuse de Sherlock (vous avez tout oublié...vous ne vous souvenez de rien...). Voilà c'est dit !

Lestrade s'avance et nous fait signe de le suivre.

« La victime s'appelait Caleb Shimansky et il travaillait comme coursier à vélo quand un homme masqué au volant d'une berline noire l'a percuté violemment. Le tuant sur le coup avant de s'emparer de sa sacoche et de disparaître au coin de la rue après être remonté dans sa voiture.

-Je suppose qu'on a quelques témoins ? Je lui demande

-Une bonne douzaine et trois d'entre eux ont relevé la plaque.

-Oh c'est pas juste ! S'écria Sherlock. C'est vrai, vous avez un bon paquet de témoins et au quel cas on a sa plaque dans cinq minutes cette affaire sera réglée ! C'est trop facile !

-Oubliez la plaque capitaine, lui dit Sally, la voiture a été déclarée volée il y a une heure.

-Un homme masqué dans une voiture volée, ça ne peut pas être un hasard, cet homme a tout organisé afin de récupérer ce qui était dans la sacoche.

-Oui Rose, ce coursier devait livrer une lettre ou un paquet. Donovan, contactez la société qui l'emploie, je veux savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette sacoche.

-En tout cas, analysa mon père, ça avait une grande valeur pour quelqu'un. »

Je me tourne vers le corps de l'homme. Il semble si jeune.

Sherlock décide à cet instant d'analyser le corps sous tous ses angles, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui ne devrait être en aucun cas sur une scène de crime.

Le détective, après quelques minutes d'observation (où il a dû certainement apprendre sa vie d en regardant son pouce), se relève mais une erreur de calcul fait que son corps est presque collé au mien. Nous nous regardons quelques instants.

« Bon sang le taré, prenez-vous une chambre ! »

Je détourne le regard, voit mon père crispé par la réflexion de Anderson. Je respire un bon coup, prends mon courage à deux mains.

« Je suis sûre que vous pouvez nous donner de bonnes adresses. Après tout, vous et Donovan avez fait tous les motels du coin. »

Une seconde reste en suspend. Je vois le visage de Sally et Anderson se glacer tandis que Lestrade se retient de rire. Sherlock décide que ce moment est parfait pour partir. Mon père et moi saluons Lestrade d'un signe de tête.

« Greg.

-Rose. John. »

* * *

><p>Lestrade nous recontacte deux heures plus tard pour nous informer qu'il y avait plus d'informations sur le mort. Notre arrivée à Scotland Yard est comme toujours très remarquée car les rumeurs sur son père et Sherlock ainsi que Sherlock et moi sont très présentes. De nombreux regards se portent sur nous mais n'ayant que faire de cela, nous montons à l'étage et rejoignons Greg.<p>

« On a lancé un avis de recherche pour le véhicule mais ça n'a rien donné pour le moment.

-Et la sacoche ? Dit mon père

-La société qui l'employait ne savait pas ce que c'était mais quelqu'un n'a pas hésité à tuer pour l'avoir...

-Je ne vois que deux possibilités pour le moment :des codes d'activations nucléaires ou alors le nom du véritable assassin de Kennedy !

-Ridicule Rose.

-Ça s'appelle de l'humour Sherlock, tu devrais t'y mettre. »

La porte du bureau de Lestrade s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à Sally.

« Monsieur, d'après son employeur le coursier ne transportait qu'un seul colis. Il l'a prit au 213 Dunbridge Street chez un certain S. Niedal Matar, j'ai tapé ce nom dans nos fichiers, et il y a un Shakir Niedal Matar sur nos listes Anti-terrorisme. Vous pensez que c'est le même ?

-Et le paquet, où allait-il ?

-À l'angle de London Wall et Wood Street.

-C'est un poste de police, c'est peut-être un attentat ! Dis-je

-Je veux toutes les unités de police en alerte, s'exclama Lestrade, il faut faire évacuer le bâtiment.

-Bien capitaine. »

* * *

><p>Pendant que les unités de police se rendent sur Wood Street, Sally, Sherlock, mon père et moi allons sur Dunbridge Street pour rendre visite à ce Niedal Matar. Comme toujours avant d'entrer, mon père vérifie que je sois bien derrière en sécurité loin d'un éventuel coup de feu.<p>

Je sais que ce débordement de protections et d'amour n'est qu'une sorte de pénitence au fait qu'il m'ait abandonné quelques années plus tôt pour partir en Afghanistan, mais il y a des fois, où je souhaiterai de tout cœur, lui dire que je lui pardonne de m'avoir laissé.

Sally frappe quelques fois, puis, après quelques menaces, celui-ci enfonce la porte (oui, il est parfois capable de violence).

« Police ! Gardez vos mains bien en vue ! Docteur Watson, veuillez fouiller l'appartement. »

Une vieille femme se tient au milieu du salon, elle a un appareil respiratoire et nous regarde, terrifiée.

« Où est Shakir Niedal Matar ?

-Qui ?

-SHAKIR NIEDAL MATAR ! Dites nous où il est !

-Il n'y a AUCUN Shakir Niedal Matar ici ! Il n'y a que Sally Niedlemeyer ! »

Je m'approche de la femme.

« Vous avez faits transporter un colis par un coursier à vélo ce matin...

-Oui, un très gentil garçon. »

Sherlock se met à parler très vite et à voix basse, tout en mettant ses mains sous son menton (petit geste qui le rend irrésistible). Je tends l'oreille.

« Quel imbécile ! Non mais ! C'était évident ! EVIDENT ! Je suis stupide...Erreur de nom. »

Oh...un crétin de la société de livraison à dû se tromper sur le nom de la livraison. Je me retourne à nouveau vers la pauvre femme déboussolée.

« Autant pour nous !

-Madame, dit Sally, le colis que vous avez envoyé ce matin par coursier a malheureusement été volé à la suite d'un accident.

-Où le coursier a été tué.

-Sherlock ! S'exclame John »

Pour éviter toute dispute entre les deux hommes, je leur fait signe de se taire et décide de prendre un peu en main cette entrevue.

« Nous cherchons à comprendre pourquoi ce colis a été volé, vous l'avez bien envoyé à un commissariat de police ?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Non, vous ne voulez pas nous le dire. Non, vous ne vous rappelez pas ou non, vous ne savez pas ?

-Oui. Le troisième. Je ne sais pas.

-Qui vous a donné ce paquet ?

-C'est mon neveu, dit-elle en souriant, Brady.

-D'accord, alors où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ?

-En prison.

-Mais...depuis quand avez-vous ce paquet ?

-Depuis 10 ANS environ, c'était peu avant qu'on ne le mette derrière les barreaux : Brady est venu me voir, il m'a donné cette enveloppe et il m'a dit de faire TRES attention à ce paquet, de ne le dire à personne et de ne PAS l'ouvrir, sous aucun prétexte. »

Je me tourne vers Sherlock, qui semble être dans une intense réflexion. Il se penche vers elle, comme pour lui parler. Je lui hausse les sourcils et il comprend le message : pas de méchanceté, d'arrogance ou d'injures sur l'intelligence d'autrui.

« Alors...pourquoi l'avoir envoyé par coursier ce matin ?

-Parce que Brady m'a appelé ! Il m'a téléphoné vers 7h30 quand il m'a demandé de l'envoyer à l'homme dont le nom était écrit dessus, c'est le policier qui l'a arrêté il y a 10 ans. Le lieutenant Gregor Lestrade !

-C'est le capitaine Gregory Lestrade.

-Oh...Vous connaissez cet homme ?

-Oui, dit Sally, c'est mon patron.

* * *

><p>« Donc ce colis était pour moi ? Demande Lestrade à Sally<p>

-C'est ça.

-Comment vous avez dit déjà ?

-Brady Thompson et vous étiez lieutenant à l'époque.

-Non vraiment pas...

-Bon sang Graham...

-Greg.

-...ce n'est pas si compliqué !

-J'ai eu des milliers d'enquêtes Sherlock, je ne me souviens pas de tout.

-Alors faites fonctionner votre cerveau !

-Brady...Oh...Oui je m'en souviens...Mais pourquoi m'envoyer un colis dix ans après ?

-Demandez à vos imbéciles d'équipiers de l'interoger. Rétorqua Sherlock »

Bon sang, il y a des fois où j'aimerai le taper. Lui et la gentillesse, ça fait plus que deux. La seule personne qu'il ne traite pas comme une merde, c'est John. Oh non, lui il le traite comme un chien : c'est tellement mieux.

« De quoi parlait l'affaire ? Je lui demande

-Une jeune femme a été tuée : un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Nous avons retrouvé cette homme quelques heures après et nous avons eu ses aveux rapidement si ma mémoire est bonne.

-Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

-Sherlock ça suffit !

-Oh je t'en prie John arrête toi aussi !

-CA SUFFIT, je hurle, VOUS VOUS CALMEZ ! Lestrade...savez-vous pourquoi le colis vous était adressé ? Aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait vous envoyer ? »

Le détective Smellings, un homme que Sherlock jugea imbécile et cocul en quelques secondes, entre à cet instant dans la pièce et nous regarde d'un air grave.

« Votre homme, Brady Thompson, a été tué ce matin dans la cours de la prison.

-Tout est lié, dit Sherlock. Il doit il y avoir une copie de son dossier dans les archives, trouvez si il avait une femme, un colocataire, VITE.

-Donovan, appelez la prison et voyez ce qu'ils ont sur le meurtre de Brady et demandez une copie de ses derniers appels téléphoniques.

-Entendu Monsieur. »

Tout cela est mystérieux...Qui pourrait vouloir un colis à ce point ? Pourquoi Brady et le livreur était mort ?

« Lestrade ?

-Oui ?

-La sœur du livreur est là.

-Très bien. Excusez-moi.

-Euh...Greg ?

-Oui Rose ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-Son frère a été tué alors qu'il venait me voir alors non, ce n'est pas la grande forme. »


	2. This never happen before

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 !**

Twix13: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Dans ma tête, Rose a entre 20 et 21 ans (oui, c'est un peu bizarre la différence d'âge entre elle et Sherlock, mais après tout...pourquoi pas?)

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Aurianne. Espèce de tarée va !**

**Chapitre 2 : This never happen before**

« Nous avons les deux derniers enregistrements téléphoniques que Brady a passer... » Nous indiqua Sally.

Puis, elle appuya sur le bouton PLAY de son enregistreur :

« _-Tu ne veux pas que je l'envoie par la poste ?_

_-Non, écoute tante Sally, je veux que tu t'en occupes toi-même._

_-Brad, j'ai un mal de chien c'est temps-ci._

_-Alors tu n'as qu'à commander un coursier, je te le rembourserai._

_-Comme tu veux, je vais les appeler tout de suite._

_-Il faut que je te laisse d'accord ?_

_-Fais attention à toi Brady. Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'embrasse.»_

« Ca ne nous apprends rien sur le paquet, analyse Lestrade »

Ouah...Sans blague ? Je crois qu'il faut lui remettre un prix, il a fait la découverte de l'année !

« Félicitations Lestrade, vous venez de faire une remarque brillante. »

Merci à toi et ton ironie Sherlock !

« A 7h23, il a téléphoné à sa femme »

« _-Val ?_

_-Salut chéri._

_-Ecoute-moi, tu te souviens de notre discussion au parloir ?_

_-Oui bien-sûr._

_-C'est pour ce matin alors je veux que tu prennes Jared avec toi et que vous quittiez la maison !_

_-Brady..._

_-On n'a pas le temps de discuter ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Tout ce passera très bien et dit à Jared que papa l'embrasse. Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi. Aurevoir »_

D'après son intonation, Brady semblait assez tendu, comme s'il savait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Après un rapide calcul, je me rends compte que ces coups ont été passés 45 minutes avant qu'il ne meurt. Mais le problème... qui l'a tué ? Et qu'elle est le lien avec ce paquet ?

« Ils ont des suspects à la prison ? Demande John

-La cour était bondée, mais personne n'a rien vu. Même pas les gardiens. D'ailleurs, ils pensent que l'on ne saura jamais qui l'a tué. Lui répond Sally.

-Le tueur a donc été payé...

-Oui Sherlock, mais ça nous fait beaucoup de suspects.

-Bravo à toi aussi John. Toi et Lestrade faites un concours des remarques les plus intelligentes ? »

Anderson coupe la discussion en entrant dans la salle de conférence qui nous sert aujourd'hui de salle d'enquête.

« Aucune nouvelle chez la femme de Brady, elle a quitté la maison en catastrophe. Les autres agents ont tenté de tracer sa carte de crédit et son téléphone, mais elle est introuvable.

-Génial...

-Attendez un peu le taré, son fils Jared a tous les mardi un rendez-vous médical pour ses problèmes respiratoires.

-On est mardi demain ? Trouvez le nom de son toubib et passer à son cabinet à la première heure, peut-être qu'on aura de la chance. »

* * *

><p>Après cette entrevue, nous rentrons à Baker Street où Madame Hudson nous a préparée une soupe. Aucun de nous trois n'en a envie et mon père et adressons nos remerciements en lui expliquant que nous avons déjà mangé (ce qui est faux) tandis que Sherlock grommelle en remontant. Je me demande ce qui le fait réagir comme ça alors qu'il est pris dans une enquête intéressante quand en entrant dans le salon, je remarque la présence de Mycroft, le frère ainé de Sherlock. J'ai rencontré celui-ci dès lors de ma seconde semaine à Londres. Et quelle rencontre...<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Mycroft Holmes, se présente l'homme.<em>

_-Euh...Rose Watson. »_

_Par pure politesse, je lui serre la main. Je reconnais assez bien en lui les traits de son frère : une taille proche du 1m85, une poigne forte et un regard dans lequel on peut voir toute son intelligence (et arrogance par la même occasion)._

_« Banale._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Oh non, ne vous excusez pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes née stupide._

_-Et ce n'est pas de la mienne si vous avez quelques kilos en trop ! »_

_Sherlock m'avait dit qu'il avait quelques problèmes avec son poids et que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour l'attaquer, ce serait ça. Et je vois que cela marche bien puisque que Mycroft, détourne son attention sur son frère cadet. En somme, ceci est une rencontre banale..._

* * *

><p>« Mycroft ! Je m'exclame.<p>

-Rose. John. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Arrêtez Mycroft, vous nous saluez soit-disant chaleureusement pour nous demander quelque chose pas vrai ?

-Vous devenez presque douée Rose, peut-être allez-vous cesser d'être un poisson rouge.

-Hé ! Je m'offusque.

-Et ton régime ? Nous interromps Sherlock.

-Excellent.

-C'est faux, tu as mangé le reste de cookies que Rose a fait hier : aurais-tu fais une rechute ?

-Mycroft ! »

Je suis amusée par le comportement enfantin des deux frères je les saluent et monte dans ma chambre. Une demi-heure après, alors que je suis dans mon lit à lire un livre, j'entends la porte claquée, et le son strident du violon de Sherlock résonne dans Baker Street.

Les bras de Morphée m'emporte sur un air de Tchaikovsky...

* * *

><p>Le réveil du lendemain est dur : j'ai l'impression d'avoir les yeux qui brûlent et les paupières qui tombent. Mes muscles sont engourdis et je mets quelques minutes à me lever. La descente des marches pour aller dans le salon est houleuse : je manque de tomber trois fois. Mon colocataire est allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sur son menton et les yeux fermés. J'ai toujours trouvé ça trop mignon.<p>

« Rose ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux venir ? »

Je m'approche du canapé, me mets à genoux et le regarde. Sherlock ouvre ses yeux, se redresse légèrement et penche son visage vers moi : nos visages se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre...

« Rose... »

Sa voix grave est parfaite, si parfaite que je rapproche mon visage du sien.

« Oui ?

-Peux-tu aller me chercher mon ordinateur s'il te plait ? »

Sur ces paroles, il se rallonge et retourne à sa position initiale...Attends...Non mais quoi ?! Il se moque de moi ! Je retiens mes larmes autant que possible, et lui dit d'aller se faire voire. Je remonte dans ma chambre en courant. C'est seulement à l'intérieur que je me mets à pleurer. Il sait totalement moqué de moi. Il voulait juste m'utiliser. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pour le plaisir de voir ma tête se décomposer bien sûr ! Quelques coups à ma porte se font entendre. J'essuie mes larmes, respire et ouvre la porte : mon père est au seuil.

« Euh...ça va Rose ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai entendu insulter Sherlock.

-Oui, il m'a énervé.

-D'accord...Sinon Greg a appelé : ils ont retrouvé la femme de Brady chez le médecin. Nous partons pour le Yard dans cinq minutes alors dépêche toi de te préparer. »

* * *

><p>Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, on retrouve Lestrade, qui nous attend avec la femme. Mon père et moi nous installons dans un coin, et regardons Sherlock et notre commissaire préféré menés la danse.<p>

« Vous savez qui a tué mon mari ?

-Pour l'instant on y travaille. Madame Thompson, Brady vous aurait-il parlé d'un paquet qu'il aurait confié à sa tante Sally il y a dix ans et qu'il lui a demandé d'envoyer hier matin ?

-Oui...C'était une sorte d'assurance vie, qu'il a laissé quand il a été arrêté.

-Une assurance vie ?

-C'est document prouve qu'il n'est pas coupable du meurtre pour lequel on l'a envoyé en prison !

-Nous avons des aveux signés !

-Vous avez peut-être ses aveux, mais il n'a rien fait.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame Thompson, les prisons sont pleines d'hommes qui ne jurent avoir rien fait.

-Est-ce que tous les mois leurs femmes reçoivent une enveloppe avec 7000 livres à l'intérieur ?!

-Madame Thompson, dis-je, votre mari aurait avoué un crime qu'il n'a pas commit ?

-Je sais que ça va vous sembler dingue, mais à l'époque on n'avait pas d'autre solution : notre fils Jared est né avec une maladie respiratoire extrêmement rare et on n'avait pas les moyens de payer les soins médicaux dont il avait besoin. Si Brady n'avait pas accepté ce marché, Jared n'aurait pas été soigné et serait mort.

-Brady a-t-il dit qui était le vrai coupable du meurtre ?

-Non, non...Je ne sais même pas si Brady le connaissait.

-En dix ans, vous n'avez jamais voulu savoir qui s'était et qui payait pour le silence de votre mari ? Ou c'était plus commode de ne pas savoir ?

-Sherlock !

-J'ai insisté ! Mais à chaque fois Brady disait que moins j'en savais, mieux ça vaudrait pour nous et il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur sur les enveloppes. Essayez de comprendre, mon mari vient tout juste de se faire tuer. Et je vous dirai tout ce que je sais. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment pour ce chapitre ;)<strong>

**J'ai été un peu longue à poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais une dure semaine au lycée...**

**Gros bisous à vous !**

**Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. What you wanted

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez -ou avez passez- de bonnes vacances !**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Aurianne, la fille la plus cinglée de la terre ! **

**J'ai essayé de faire un format de chapitre un peu différent, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Chapitre 3 : What you wanted**

« Bon alors voilà ce que l'on a appris : il y a environ quatre mois, les paiements ont commencé à arriver en retard puis ils ont reprit avant de s'arrêter complètement. Brady et sa femme en ont discuté et ils ont décidé de faire marcher leur 'assurance vie' qui devait prouver son innocence. Explique Sally à Anderson.

- Il était payé pour se taire mais il devait bien pouvoir contacter le commanditaire ? La prison a dû garder des traces de ses appels extérieurs ?

- On a déjà regardé, ça n'a rien donné.

- Brady en a peut-être eu assez de cette situation : ils ont arrêté de le payer alors il ne devait plus continuer à se taire... Propose mon père

- Alors il téléphone à sa tante Sally pour envoyer les preuves de son innocence à l'homme qui l'a coffré. Termine Sherlock

- Et si quelqu'un surveillait ses appels en prison ? C'est vrai quoi ! S'ils s'en sont pris au coursier, c'est parce qu'il avait le paquet...

- Dieu merci enfin quelqu'un dit quelque chose d'un tant soit peu intelligent.

- La ferme Sherlock, je lui réponds. Mais il n'y avait qu'un membre du personnel carcéral qui pouvait le surveiller...

- 7000 livres par mois pendant 10 ans, ça ne représente pas loin de 1 million de livres. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il a des moyens.

- Vérifiez qui dans le personnel travaillait hier.

- Je ne suis pas à vos ordres le taré. Réplique Sally

- Faites ce qu'il dit.

- Mais...Capitaine...

- Aller. »

Sally et Anderson quittent la pièce passablement énervés par l'influence qu'à Sherlock sur leur capitaine.

Ce dernier contemple la photo des deux victimes d'un air triste.

Lestrade a les traits tirés et de légers cernes commencent à apparaître sous ses yeux je m'approche de lui et j'hésite à lui montrer un signe d'affection ou de soutien.

À la place, je lui dis :

« Lestrade, vous aviez des preuves et ses aveux, tout le monde en serait venu à la même conclusion.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas creusé à fond...Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ce dossier, tout était beaucoup trop simple. Résultat, deux morts dont un coursier qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le tueur et nous n'avons aucun moyen de le retrouver! Quant à enquêter sur un meurtre en prison, alors qu'il y a sûrement des gardiens véreux, c'est perdu d'avance.

- D'accord, mais il nous reste le premier meurtre commit il y a dix ans. Tout est relié à ça.

- Deux nouveaux cadavres sur les bras et tu me demandes de revoir un dossier vieux de dix ans ?!

- Je vous en prie... une fois que nous aurons les éléments du meurtre de cette jeune femme, tout s'enchainera très rapidement ! Alors Lestrade, près à faire un voyage dans le temps ?

* * *

><p>« Olivia Debiasse, tout juste vingt ans, battu à mort et retrouver par ses voisins dans son appartement. Des objets ont disparu. L'homme qui a fait ça devait faire croire à un cambriolage Suppose mon père.<p>

- Pendant un temps on a suspecté l'homme à tout faire de l'immeuble, il avait un casier et il travaillait sur place.

- Si c'est lui, je me suis trompée de carrière, dis-je. 7000 livres par mois pour un homme à tout faire ?

- On avait laissé tomber cette piste pour s'intéresser à Brady suite à un appel anonyme. À l'époque, j'ai cru à un coup de chance.

- Il n'y a jamais de chance dans la vie, réplique Sherlock.

- Bref, on l'a arrêté, on l'a cuisiné et il s'est mis à table en moins d'une heure. L'ironie c'est que je n'ai même pas lu tous ces rapports parce que quand nos officiers nous les ont remis, on avait déjà placé Brady en détention. »

Je ne peux juger Lestrade, mais il faut avouer que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas très intelligent.

Même avec un homme arrêté, il faut revérifier les preuves, pour voir si rien n'a été raté.

Mais je sais que maintenant que nous sommes face à cet amoncellement de dossier, il regrette de ne pas les avoir analysé.

Je sens Sherlock à côté de moi en train de fouiller le moindre indice.

Quand il n'a plus de dossiers à analyser, je lui tends une partie des miens et tente de cacher mon trouble quand nos mains se frôlent.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Sherlock prend la parole :

« Le soir de sa mort, Olivia a été vue à une réception en ville...

- Oui, au Pierson Club.

- Le pierson Club ? C'est la haute société ! La crème de la crème ! On place notre argent à la banque, mais eux, ils possèdent leur propre banque.

- Ecoute ça, une des filles du personnel a affirmé qu'au cours de la soirée, Olivia aurait eue une violente altercation avec un homme un peu avant son départ...Elle n'a pas pû donner son nom, mais d'après sa description, il avait dans les vingt-cinq ans, de corpulence moyenne et il portait une cravate orange et un blazer bleu-marine. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai l'impression qu'on va voir un playboy plein aux as. Enfin, elle a ajouté qu'ils étaient peut-être arrivés ensemble.

- Bravo Rose. À l'époque Olivia travaillait avec sa meilleure amie, elle pourra nous dire si elle voyait quelqu'un. »

Sally entra dans la pièce : ses cheveux semblaient assez emmêlés, ses vêtements étaient mal mis alors que pourtant j'étais sûre qu'elle était très bien quelques heures plus tôt... à moins que...Oh non !

Je me retourne vers Sherlock avec une moue dégoutée et il me regarde en souriant et en hochant la tête.

Ça y est... Sally et Anderson on remit le couvert ensemble.

« Anderson vient de relire le rapport d'autopsie d'Olivia Debiasse et...il y a un détail qui le chiffonne.

- Bon, Sherlock, John, Rose, je vous laisse aller à la morgue. Pendant ce temps, je me charge de la copine d'Olivia.

- Ok. »

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais aimé l'étage de la morgue : il est froid, silencieux et si blanc...<p>

Sherlock mène la marche, tandis que mon père le suit rapidement, tel un petit chiot cherchant son maitre.

Moi je reste en retrait, quelques mètres plus loin, en tentant de cacher ma gène d'être dans ce lieu.

Nous rentrons finalement dans la pièce où Anderson commence à manger un sandwich.

Il se retourne vers nous et nous faisons tous deux une moue dégoutée.

Lui, car Sherlock est là.

Moi, car je viens d'avoir une vision de lui au-dessus de Sally, haletant et criant son nom.

À vomir.

« J'ai épluché le rapport d'autopsie de Mademoiselle Debiasse, et ils ne se sont pas foulés croyez-moi. Je suppose que quand Brady a avoué, le médecin légiste n'a pas été plus loin.

- Un détail a pu lui échapper, dis-je

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Vous savez, l'intuition ça compte parfois, même si dans votre cas, je ne préfère pas vous faire confiance.

- Hé bien le taré, mon cerveau se bloque quand j'ai faim...

- Ca doit être dur d'avoir faim en permanence, je réplique. »

Mon père et Anderson me regarde avec des yeux noirs, alors que Sherlock sourit en coin.

« J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas manger tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec vous. Alors, pour avoir la paix, voilà ce que je pense : d'après Brady, il l'aurait frappé avec une batte de baseball, mais regardez-ça.

Il nous tend un scanner d'un crâne.

- J'ai étudié attentivement les zones d'impactes et la position des différentes fractures et je ne crois pas qu'une batte de baseball ait pu faire ça.

- Brady a menti en avouant le meurtre, il a aussi menti à propos de l'arme. Avec quoi l'a-t-on tué ?

- Je peux toujours spéculer mais pour le faire proprement, il faut que fasse passer son crâne au rayon X et examiner sa dépouille.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez EXHUMER le corps ? Je demande, dégoutée.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et puis, qui sait ce qu'on pourra découvrir... Je vais demander à Lestrade qu'il fasse une autorisation de la famille pour cela. »

Le téléphone de Sherlock se mit à résonner dans la pièce et il sortis.

Je me tourne vers le médecin légiste, qui recommence à manger son sandwich.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est très hygiénique de prendre vos repas ici ?

- Vous imaginez la quantité de désinfectant qu'on utilise ici ? C'est l'endroit le plus propre de toute la ville !

- Mais vous y stockez les cadavres !

- Je VIS avec des cadavres !

- Beurk...

- Venez, dit Sherlock en passant la tête à travers la porte. »

Nous partons rapidement de ce lieu, qui, plus le temps passe, plus me semble étroit.

Ma peur des grands espaces vides reprends, pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, je sens mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids, mes temps bourdonnent et ma vision se fait plus floue.

J'ai l'impression de chuter.

Une chute infinie.

Je sens quelque chose dans mon dos et une force sur mon bras.

J'entre-aperçois le visage de Sherlock penché sur moi.

« Tout va bien ? »

Sa voix suave est plus profonde que d'habitude (les répercussions de ma légère perte de conscience je suppose).

Ses cheveux sont si beaux...si bouclés...et ses yeux...dieu ! Je veux bien me perdre dedans pour toujours.

Ma vision de lui descend plus bas, vers ses lèvres...

J'ai une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser...là...maintenant...

Mais au lieu de réaliser mon plus grand fantasme, je m'écroule au beau milieu de l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>« Rose ? Tu m'entends ? »<p>

J'ouvre les yeux faiblement et gémis en sentant la luminosité m'aveugler.

Au-dessus de moi sont penchés les visages de mon père et Sherlock.

« Qu'est...qu'est ce qu'il s'est...passé ?

- Tu as eu une crise de panique et tu t'es évanouie. Ça faisait quelques temps déjà que je ne t'avais pas vu avoir ce genre de choses.

- Plus le fait que j'ai vu mangé l'autre idiot dans une salle où on DECOUPE des cadavres !

- Allez, essaye de te lever. C'est bon ? »

Je me lève, après un petit vertige, tout va mieux je me retourne donc vers mon père et acquiesce.

« Génial ! Nous allons voir un certain Jeff Delahunte. C'est le nom de l'homme que Olivia devait probablement fréquenter d'après sa meilleure amie.

- Allons-y alors ! »

Le voyage en taxi est silencieux, et étant calée entre les deux garçons, il m'est impossible de faire le moindre mouvement.

Je penche ma tête sur la gauche pour apercevoir un peu du paysage mais je cogne l'épaule de Sherlock je me redresse rapidement sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

Ça doit être tellement bien de poser sa tête sur son épaule... Non. Je déraille.

* * *

><p>« J'ai rencontré Olivia dans une boite de nuit. Elle n'était pas à Londres depuis très longtemps et elle m'a fait l'effet de quelqu'un qui voulait s'amuser.<p>

- Vous êtes devenus très proche ? Demanda mon père

- Oui mais, en tant qu'amis. »

Sherlock et moi haussons un sourcil.

Ce que l'homme voit bien.

«Quoi ? Un garçon et une fille ne peuvent pas être amis ?

- Pitié.

- Tous les deux, vous êtes ensembles ?

- Absolument pas. Dit Sherlock

- _Pas encore_. Je chuchote. »

Mes deux compagnons se retournent vers moi, et je lance mon plus beau sourire du genre _« Je n'ai rien fait ! »_.

Monsieur Delahunte se met à rire.

« Ecoutez, tout ça ne prêtait pas à conséquence. Je lui ai dit qu'un vieux copain de fac et sa famille organisait une réunion au Pierson Club, elle a dit que ça l'intéressait et puis elle a insisté alors je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner.

- Une réunion de famille où on ne connait personne ce n'est pas très attirant.

- Alors là Monsieur Holmes, tout dépends de la famille. Ce soir il s'agissait de la famille Welesley.

- Welesley comme LES Welesley, je m'exclame, la puissante famille Welesley attaché au premier ministre et à la famille royale ! L'un d'entre eux à été élu Senateur à la chambre des Lords !

- Si ça vous interesse tellement, la prochaine qu'ils m'invitent, je vous emmènerai avec moi. Ironise t'il.

- Monsieur Delahunte, la nuit où Mademoiselle Debiasse a été tuée, où étiez-vous ?

- Eh bien, j'ai quitté la réception assez tôt avec deux cousins Welesley et pour se détendre, on a fait un tour en boîte de nuit mais malheureusement, on a un peu abusé de poudre et on m'a arrêté pour consommation de substances illicites. Mon père est intervenu et a fait en sorte que les charges soient abandonnées mais il y a eu un procès verbal.

- _Fils à papa..._ Je chantonne doucement vers Sherlock, qui sourit en se tournant vers moi.

- Olivia s'est-elle disputée avec vous ce soir-là ? Demanda le détective.

- Non.

- Un témoin l'a vu hausser le ton alors qu'elle était en compagnie d'un homme qui portait un blazer bleu marine et une cravate orange. Cette description ne vous rappelle vraiment personne ?

- En l'occurrence...si.

- Il y a un code vestimentaire très strict chez les Welesley quand il se réunisse, dit Jeff en nous montrant une photo de famille, les blazers sont classiques mais c'est la doyenne de la famille qui choisit elle-même les cravates. Cette soirée là, c'était les cravates orange.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Oui John, ça nous en fait des suspects. »


End file.
